Dreams Aren't Real
by Unending Requiem
Summary: Ciel believes in dreams nor wishes. But when they become all he can think about, he asks Sebastian about it, and not even the demon can voice his thoughts. Now both try to sort through their mixed feelings. Sebastian x Ciel, rated T for now, M later on.
1. Chapter 1: Dreams Aren't Real

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji (sadly). It belongs to Yana Toboso and its other rightful owners.

This is my first story... Please enjoy! .//.

**

* * *

**

Dreams Aren't Real : Chapter One

_**Ciel's POV**_

Dreams don't come true. And neither do wishes. That's for sure. Those wants you wish upon gold coins and shooting stars for, those illusions that cloud your mind as you unconsciously go along daily life, the little things you think and then smile about because you can just picture them happening. They don't happen. They really don't.

But nightmares? The fears buried deep inside of you, the undying worry of things you can't accomplish or defend against, the thoughts that cluster in the blackened, very core of your mind that make your heart race in terror? That on the other hand is an entirely different story. I've learned this over the years. I've learned no matter how much I wish I were free, that they were back, that life was normal and I was happy, that I'd never asked for any of this...

It'll never happen. What has been done can never be undone.

"Young master, please sit up while you're dining," I hear the soft voice of my butler whisper to me. "You'll ruin your back if you slouch." I sigh and do as he asks, straightening my body and resting my chin on my hand. He smiles and goes back to organizing the assortment of vases on the table. I think it was safe to say that we both noticed the fact I'd been spacing out quite frequently lately, daydreaming like a little girl. Of course I hadn't been meaning to, but the topic was always on my mind nowadays.

"Hey, Sebastian? Do you believe in dreams coming true?" I blurt out. I don't care that it's a totally stupid question, for some reason I'm curious. And I knew that since it was Sebastian, there would most likely be an interesting answer. He glances back at me questioningly.

"Just where did this come from, may I ask?" he replies, brushing a lock of smooth black hair from in front of his face. When I just shrug in reply, he smirks. "Is it the result of what you've been dazed off about?"

I blush slightly. "Look, I'm sorry it sounds so idiotic, but things like it have been on my mind for while." And when his smirk widens, I quickly add, "Annoying as it is."

Sebastian arranges a last rose and walks over to where I'm seated at the table, smiling down at me. "Perhaps we should get you to the bath, young master," he says. "It's almost eight, and you have quite a number of meetings tomorrow." I pout and reluctantly stand, wondering why he hadn't answered my question. _Hmm, no matter_, I think. _I'll ask again later_.

Dreams don't come true. Why, though, was the thought of them bothering me so much?

_**Sebastian's POV**_

I usher the young master quickly to the washroom and open the door for him, hoping he'll forget the question he'd asked earlier. I would've thought it'd been an obvious answer to him, that demons especially don't believe in things such as wishes and dreams. So why did he bring it up? More importantly though, I don't understand why it's of so much concern to me what my answer to that question is. There are actually many things I want, many things I yearn for. Are they dreams? Wishes? That I don't quite know. I don't want to call them by those names, but if they're not either of those, then... what?

Sin. Those wants of mine, they're sin.

Quickly, I start the bath water, perfected to the temperature he finds comfortable, and help him undress. I rise from my knees with his socks in hand and set them aside. As I reach my hand up to his near-perfect navy blue hair, I swiftly untie the patch that covers his cursed right eye, and as it slips off, I catch myself gazing into the soft blue ocean of his left. His eyes are not meeting mine, but suddenly they are as he glances up at me and blushes awkwardly.

"Se... bastian?" I hear his voice mumble my name quietly. Blinking suddenly, I place my gloved hand onto his shoulder and plaster that all-too-familiar smile back onto my face.

"Please step in, young master," I say. "I made sure the water is perfect." He puts one of his petite legs forward into the bath, then looks back at me with a look that speaks confusion. I bow and step out of the washroom as quickly as I can before I can hear him speak again. If I do, I'm afraid I'll...

I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

Sin. The wants of mine, they all have to do with him. And therefore... they're sin.


	2. Chapter 2: Baths Can Turn Intimate

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Kuroshitsuji (sadly). It belongs to Yana Toboso and its other rightful owners.

Good gosh... I checked my e-mail to find an assortment of almost thirty story favorites, author favorites, and people who have added this story and/or me to their alerts... and I must say, I'm the happiest person right now! I hope you all continue to enjoy the story. I'll do my best!**

* * *

**

_**Ciel's POV**_

I wonder momentarily why Sebastian had stepped out so quickly. Though after a moment, I realize it's none of my business, so I sigh contently as I lower myself into the bath and the hot water welcomes my body. I'd always enjoyed bathing. It felt like the only time of the day when I could get away from the overload of paperwork, the endless meetings and guests, the stupidity of my servants.

Most of the time, at least.

There had, of course, been occasions in which that stupid chef Bard would barge in blabbering unidentifiably about some random new dish that he probably couldn't even prepare, but nonetheless bragged about how great it would be, and wouldn't go away until either I listened or Sebastian had to _make_him leave. And there were also the instances when Finny sat at the washroom door and whined about how he had nothing to do. I always told him to go plant something, but after repeated "I've already planted everything I know of, young masterrrr!", I'd adapted to just ignoring him until he got hungry and left. Maylene wasn't usually a worry. She'd faint before she could even step within five feet of this room when she knew there was a male occupying it. And Tanaka? Well... no one ever knows what goes through his head, but he knows not to bother me.

Ah, yes. Such apalling behavior was what I dealt with daily.

_Perhaps, would that be one of your dreams, young master? To attain more efficient servants?_

I wouldn't say it'd be my first choice as a dream. I mean, they may be idiots, but a sort of... attachment to them has grown on me, and...

I blink multiple times before looking at the patterned walls around me to make sure I was still sane.

... What was that voice just now? It had sounded like Sebastian's... but as I scan the room, I conclude that he isn't anywhere to be seen. Could he have maybe... sent it in some kind of psychic way to me? Tch, no, of course not, what was I thinking... I'd always told him not to freak me out with any of his little demon tricks or abilities. I had said he was to be a butler, and only a butler, unless in a case in which I ordered his... otherworldly... assistance. He knew not to joke around like the other brainless beings in this mansion. Besides, how did I know it was actually him? And seeing as I wasn't exactly myself lately...

How could I be sure I had even just heard that?

I lean back instinctively to dunk my hair in the water before realizing that I haven't even been washed yet. A frown crosses my face. Sebastian really had just left without bathing me.

"Of all the nerve..." I mumble to myself, then open my mouth to yell for him. Before I can even take a breath, though, the smell of shampoo wafts past me and I feel soft fingers running soap through my hair. Startled, I jolt.

"Forgive me for my absence, young master," His voice melts past me and suddenly my senses dull. "I had to attend to something quickly." I want to scold him like I usually would. "_You should know not to leave your master's side at any time without permission. It's disrespectful. I expect no more of these 'absences' from this point on."_

"...It's alright." is all that comes out.

For some reason I feel like it's almost impossible to say anything else right now.

Although I'm not looking at him, I can sense he's smiling. His hands are gently washing my neck and shoulders, and some kind of shiver travels from my spine to my toes, even though the warm water is wrapped around my body. I cast my eyes downwards as my heartbeat quickens slightly. What was wrong with me? He did this every night, was I ill or something?

"..ng master?" I hear his words fade in. I return to earth.

"Ah, uhm. I'm sorry. Yes?"

His head appears over my shoulder, and with a smile he moves a few locks of my still-soapy hair into my line of sight. "Please lean back so I may rinse the shampoo from your hair." I blush in embarrassment. Huh, _I_ was irritated at _him_... look at me, spacing out yet again. He'd always said patience wasn't one of his virtues, but I couldn't help but wonder, if that was true, how he could put up with me lately.

"R-right. Sorry." I lean back and immerse myself, leaving only my face above the water. The shampoo slips from my hair and floats around me as Sebastian beckons it out with his fingers, and I hear him humming something. It might be a song I'm learning in my violin lessons or something of the sort, but if it is, I can't concentrate on it. I can only think of his creamy pale-skinned hands washing along me. I breathe in, a redness spreading across my face. What is it about this all of a sudden that I'm enjoying so deeply, like I'm some lovestruck girl being bathed by her prince? I flinch as I feel his fingertips run along my legs, and that shiver shoots down my body again. My breath hitches in my throat. Sebastian glances over at me, but I dart my eyes aside.

"Wh-what?" I snap automatically. He wears a slight look of concern.

"My apologies, young master, but... are you perhaps ill?" He raises the back of his hand to my forehead, and I squeeze my eyes shut. "It may just be the bath water, but your face is quite red, and I cannot help but notice you seem fidgety."

"Fidgety? Tch. I'm fine..." I retort and pull my head away, trying to seem normal. "I'm ready to get out."

I probably shouldn't have said that just then. My heartbeat hasn't slowed, and I still feel slightly tingly. Sebastian stares at me a moment longer, then stands with a nod. I wait until he has turned around to fetch my towel to rise from the bathtub.

As he dries me off, I stare blankly ahead of me, trying to keep my head clear.

Then, I realize something.

_Perhaps, that would be one of your dreams, young master?_

Dreams. The voice had said "dreams".

I'm about to scream. The thoughts of dreams, they're now not only on my mind...

They are haunting me.

Dreams don't come true... But now, I'm doubting that.


End file.
